092314ThiagoRubi
automatedContraption AC began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 19:24 -- 07:24 TA: Thiago looks up from Lily's computer, sitting next to her and relaying what she says. 07:25 TA: "Hello, Rubi." 07:26 TA: "We are almost done here." 07:27 AC: "Hey Thiago!" Rubi looks to Lily then back to him "Forgot about that..." 07:27 TA: "About what? 07:27 TA: He stands up and walks up to Rubi. 07:28 AC: "Blindness. kinda hard to chat with it" 07:28 TA: "Well she has me, so it's fine." He smiles. "What do you need?" 07:29 AC: "Uhh... i was kinda wondering where you went when we were in Slims place?" 07:30 TA: "Watching the door, of course." He looks confused. 07:30 AC: "I mean after that... we kinda... called you guys up to talk with slim 07:31 TA: He checks his phone. "Oh, so you did! I'm sorry about that." He rubs that back of his head. "I had it on silent for a while." 07:35 AC: Rubi facepalms... hard... 07:35 AC: "nice going... just... keep it on next time i couldve used an extra hand in talking slim down" 07:35 TA: "Don't hold it against me! I'm a page, see!" 07:36 TA: "I am supposed to be incompetent!" 07:38 AC: "I know youre not THAT incompetent... you got a decent head on your shoulders." 07:39 AC: "that said its nice to see you helping Lily out..." 07:39 TA: He smiles. "Thanks, but apparently my powers are..." He searches for the word. "slow to come." 07:39 TA: He smiles. "It's nothing. I'm happy to. 07:44 AC: Rubi nods "So... you talk to the other guys about your class and aspect 07:44 TA: "Sami and Ryspor, not Doir as of yet." 07:45 TA: "I should talk to him, since he IS a page." 07:48 AC: "yeah that'd be a good idea! too bad no one on "our team" is a sylph but me..." 07:49 TA: "You could ask around the older players. / I'm sure one of them is a 'sylph' of sorts. 07:51 AC: "Still... you missed my epic magic abilities! I healed lily of almost all wounds... erm... but her eyes... something was stopping me from doing that." 07:52 TA: "Wow! Really?" 07:52 AC: "yeah! Sami helped out a ton though! Shes got some definate knowledge of the game" 07:52 AC: "So did maenam a bit!" 07:53 TA: "Sami is very helpful!" 07:56 AC: "Yeah she is! So tell me about being a page of light! Whats it about" She gives a big smile 07:57 TA: "Hope, actually. The big bit is the page. / Pages are very weak until god tier." 08:01 AC: "Oh hope thats what it was" Rubi bonks her head "That must be rough... what does hope do then?" 08:02 TA: "I can BELIEVE things into existence. / At least that is what I'm told. It's quite strange. " 08:03 AC: "So... if you believe you got an awesome egg salad salmonwich with avacado and mayo you really get it? 08:06 TA: "I can, or, well, I will be able to!" 08:10 AC: "mmm..." Rubi seems to have lost her train of thought 08:10 TA: "You sure do like your salmon, miss Rubi." He smiles. 08:11 AC: "I love salmon... best healthy food ever!" 08:13 TA: "I have never had any, such regret." 08:18 AC: Rubi hops up "I can fix this!" She uncapchalogs to salmonwiches in plastic baggies! 08:18 AC: *Two 08:19 TA: "Oh I couldn't! You are saving them, yes?" 08:21 AC: Rubi uncapchalogs 30 of them "I'm fully prepared!" 08:21 TA: "Oh but you must alchemize some more, first!" 08:23 AC: "I'm pretty sure this planet wont take a month to finish. besides we still have a kitchen at the base! and they were apparently let on to know how much i eat salmon... Least my mother knew that with me!" 08:23 TA: Thiago takes a sandwich and unwraps it. "My my..." He takes a bite and savors it. 08:23 TA: "Goodness." 08:27 AC: Rubi takes no time in unwrapping and biting into her own SALMONwich. "mmm... So simple... probably why i cant cook anything else" Rubi does a light laugh and uncapchalogs some orange drinks 08:28 TA: "But it is quite perfect." 08:29 AC: Rubi blushes "thanks!" Shes already finished hers... 08:30 TA: He eats slowly, carefully, and daintilly. "You cook well." 08:34 AC: "pthhbhtbhhhhh bwahahahaha! No I don't. ive had several victims of my cooking already. This is the only thing I can make... I think I burned a Peanutbutter and jelly once..." 08:36 TA: "Well, you cook THIS well, at the very least." 08:37 AC: "mmm... you can thank my butler for that..." Rubi looks down a bit "Kinda wish I was able to bring him along..." 08:37 TA: "Was he left behind?" He frowns. 08:40 AC: Rubi sighs "Yeah... I brought his brain backup with... and it was right before we left on our trip but i was planning on making him my first true AI and put him into a battlesuit... but... materials... and time restraints... and..." Rubi sighs again "Maybe one day i'll get him back" 08:44 TA: "Perhaps you can alchemize him, in time?" 08:48 AC: "...if alchemy is anything like anime alchemy the worst thing you could ever do is try and alchemize something to life" 08:48 AC: "however me being a sylph of life might bring something that is dead to life 08:53 TA: Thiago shrugs. "I think it's a reasonable idea." 08:57 AC: Rubi thinks and goes into distant thought and mumbles something about zombots 08:58 TA: Thiago laughs and finishes the sandwich. 09:09 AC: Anyway... how do you feel about the rest of the team?" 09:10 TA: "They're doing well, mostly. New ones are good." 09:10 TA: "Or, I suppose, the old ones. 09:14 AC: "I think... id put them on parallel universe standards... so its... the same level... even if theyre technically older..." 09:16 AC: "I havent talked to maenam yet... but... she seems COMPLETELY DIFFERENT from our universes condie" 09:17 TA: "Not too much older though. / Oh, Maenam?" 09:19 AC: "Yeah... she seems like... my mother in a lot of ways... too much fashion haha...ha..." 09:24 TA: "Have you talked to your mother?" 09:27 AC: "Which one? My mother? my alternate universe mother? My other super alternate universe father?" 09:29 TA: "I 09:29 TA: "Ah... yes... that is quite complicated, yes." 09:33 AC: "If you're talking about my mothersprite? not really... she kinda disappeared after a bit... my alternate universe mother... is unfortunately dead... but ill be talking to my super alternate future father soon enough... just... not yet im trying to think of the right words to say" 09:35 TA: "I understand." 09:35 TA: He pats her on the shoulder. 09:36 TA: "I'm sorry this happened." 09:38 AC: Rubi shrugs "tell that to the worlds... oh wait theyre pretty much a smouldering mess right now..." 09:38 AC: Rubi smiles "anyway i need to scout around for a few supplies... talk to ya later?" 09:39 TA: "Absolutely! Good day." He smiles and turns to go see Lily again. 09:41 AC: Rubi puts on some headphones and heads out the door -- automatedContraption AC ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 21:41 --